Doubt
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: Everyone has doubts, even Edward Hyde, but what happens when those doubts are brought to light?


**OH YEAH ANOTHER STORY! WOO!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson!**

 **WARNING PLEASE READ: There is a lemon in this. I warned you!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **DOUBT**

Hyde wasn't sure what to think about the situation. Jekyll had been having to work late at the hospital for the past two weeks, alongside Dr. Hastie Lanyon, who had a noticeable obsession with Jekyll. Jekyll, it seemed, was oblivious to his fellow doctor's advances. It's not like it really mattered whether he noticed or not, he was Hyde's, right?

Still, Hyde couldn't help the lingering fear that perhaps Jekyll would leave him for someone...better. These fears had stuck with him since their relationship began, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore them, they still broke free sometimes.

It might not have been so bad, had Jekyll not been neglecting Hyde lately. It's not that he meant to, not at all, but it was happening nonetheless. The new hours at the hospital had him leaving for work at ten a.m. and coming back at one a.m. When Jekyll was there, he spent most of the time sleeping. It had gotten to the point where Hyde only got to spend a few hours time with him each week, and the madman didn't like that one bit.

Dr. Lanyon didn't make the situation any better; in fact, he made it far worse. Lanyon had been after Jekyll's affections for a long time, but Jekyll just wasn't interested. However, that didn't stop Lanyon from trying every time he saw Jekyll. Lanyon knew of Jekyll and Hyde's relationship, and sought to not only make Jekyll his, but to get rid of Hyde as well.

It had been about two months since the new hours first started when everything took a drastic turn for the worse. Jekyll had overslept, and was rushing about so as not to be late for work. He rushed out the door, not even stopping to tell Hyde goodbye. The madman curled up on their bed, pouting.

 _'Damn new hours. Everything was fine before they came along. I barely get to spend anytime with him anymore…'_ Hyde thought sullenly.

And so Hyde spent that day the same way he had spent every other day for the past two months, sulking in their bedroom like a grounded child. He didn't even come out to eat, something he hadn't done in over a week. Hyde was starving himself and he knew it, but he couldn't find the means to stop. Jekyll hadn't noticed, due to stress and exhaustion at the hands of over exertion, but he would soon.

That day Jekyll found out some great news, the hospital was pulling back on it's hours. He would still have to go in at ten a.m., but he would be getting off at nine p.m. from that point on. Jekyll knew it had been a while since he and Hyde had spent some quality time together, and he was excited to get home and tell Hyde the good news. When the time came to head home, he all but ran out the door, right past a flustered Dr. Lanyon, who had been trying to flirt with him all day.

When Jekyll got home he flung the door open and threw his coat, hat, and briefcase on the table and closed the door quickly behind him.

"HYDE! I'M HOME!" Jekyll called out gleefully.

Hyde awoke to the sound of Jekyll's shouting, glancing at the clock to find that it was only half past nine.

 _'He's home early…'_ Hyde thought sleepily, closing his eyes again, before bolting upright in surprise. _'He's home early!'_ He thought again, the full realization hitting him in the face.

Hyde jumped out of bed, ignoring the dizziness that swept over him, something he should have paid more attention too. The madman ran into the living room and looked over at Jekyll, smiling widely, before running over and tackling Jekyll to the couch. Jekyll chuckled and ruffled his hair, kissing him passionately. Hyde kissed back, overjoyed at the simple act of love, after two months of nothing at all.

The two lay there for a few moments, content in each other's embrace. The clock sounded out ten, and Jekyll stood from the couch, stretching.

"Why don't we head to bed? It's getting late and I'm quite tired." Jekyll suggested with a yawn.

Hyde nodded, yawning himself, before standing up. He swayed slightly, overcome by dizziness. Jekyll noticed this and studied him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Hyde?"

Hyde nodded, steadying himself.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Hyde lied, not wanting to worry his lover any further.

Jekyll, however, wasn't convinced. Now that he stopped to think about it, when Hyde tackled him to the couch he did seem...lighter than usual...his clothes didn't seem to fit him right either.

 _'Has he been...starving himself?!'_ The doctor thought in a mixture of panic, worry, and shock.

"Hyde, when was the last time you ate…?" Jekyll asked in concern.

His lover ignored him though, looking away with an ashamed look. Hyde tried to walk past Jekyll, but he had barely taken a step when another wave of dizziness swept over him, this one stronger than the others. Hyde stumbled and swayed, before collapsing.

"HYDE!" Jekyll shouted, diving forward and just barely managing to catch Hyde before he hit the floor.

Hyde had fainted, leaving Jekyll in a panic. He tried to calm himself, knowing that it wouldn't help his madman at all if he lost his nerve. Taking a deep breath, Jekyll picked Hyde up bridal style and stood, noticing with shock how light Hyde actually was. The doctor carried his lover to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed and heading into the kitchen.

When he next walked into the room with a bowl of soup he noticed Hyde was starting to come to. Jekyll set the soup down on the bedside table, sitting down next to Hyde and helping him to sit up. After that he picked up the bowl of soup and held it out towards the madman, but Hyde just looked away.

"Damn it, Hyde! Eat! You realize you're killing yourself, right?" Jekyll shouted in frustration.

Hyde continued to ignore him, and Jekyll sighed sadly.

"Hyde, please, eat something...I don't want to lose you...please…" Jekyll whispered desperately, his voice thick with emotion as tears welled up in his eyes.

Hyde looked over at Jekyll, feeling guilt sweep over him, far stronger than the dizziness he had felt earlier. A stray tear slid down Jekyll's cheek, and Hyde reached over and wiped it away.

"Hey...don't cry okay? I'll eat, just please don't cry...I hate seeing you upset like this…" Hyde whispered, taking the soup from Jekyll and smiling at him softly.

Jekyll returned the smile weakly, watching to make sure Hyde ate all of it, before taking the bowl and placing it back on the nightstand. He curled up next to Hyde, holding him tightly and burying his face in his hair.

"Why…?" He whimpered quietly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't know…I realized what was happening, but...I couldn't find a reason to stop…" Hyde replied, returning the embrace gently.

"A reason…? What about me? What about us? Is that not a good enough reason?" Jekyll demanded, looking down at Hyde in hurt and anger.

"You weren't here! All you did was stay gone and sleep! There was no us during that time!" Hyde snapped back angrily.

Jekyll's anger faded, and he looked away from Hyde sadly.

"You're right...I wasn't here...but I should've been! I should've tried harder to come back to you earlier…it shouldn't have taken two months to get better hours! Oh God...this is all my fault...I'm so sorry Hyde…!" Jekyll broke off into tears, burying his face in Hyde's hair once again.

Hyde crumbled at that, he hadn't meant to make Jekyll cry.

"No, no Jeky...it's not your fault...you were only doing your job...I shouldn't have been such a brat because I wasn't getting all of your attention…" Hyde soothed, holding Jekyll tightly.

Jekyll calmed slightly, leaning down and kissing Hyde softly.

"I love you, Hyde…"

"I love you too, Jekyll."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy for the time being. Over the next few days Jekyll worked at getting Hyde to eat properly again, and it was going well. A week passed, and Hyde had gained back most of the weight he had lost. He was no longer overcome by waves of dizziness, which both he and Jekyll were more than happy about. Unfortunately, their troubles weren't over, they still had one more problem left to deal with.

~~~{*^*}~~~

Dr. Lanyon hated the fact that their hours had been pulled back. At least before he spent over twelve hours with Dr. Jekyll each day, but now that the hours had been adjusted that wasn't the case. When work ended at nine every night Jekyll was out the door and on his way home to Hyde before Lanyon could even take a step towards him.

 _'Damn Hyde...I need to find some way to get rid of him...ah, yes...that's perfect…soon the time will come when Henry Jekyll will belong to me!'_ Lanyon thought to himself in sinister glee.

For the next week everything was well, but come the beginning of the second week Dr. Lanyon set his plan into motion. He started finding ways to hold Jekyll back after work, he knew that Jekyll wouldn't stay behind and talk with him, that's why he bribed the other doctors and nurses to detain him. It started out slow, they could only manage to hold him back a few minutes at best, but as the second week became the third, minutes turned into hours.

Hyde noticed this change, Jekyll had started coming in later and later each day. Last night he didn't come home till a quarter after midnight! Each time the madman asked Jekyll's response would always be the same: "I got caught up chatting with one of my peers, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late, so quick!". Afterwards he would set his things down and head on to bed.

Though Jekyll said he was just talking with his co workers, Hyde wasn't entirely sure anymore. The lingering fear that Jekyll would leave him now occupied the forefront of his mind. It was all he could think about, and every time Jekyll would come in late, that fear would grow.

~~~{*^*}~~~

It was near the end of that week when things once again took a turn for the worse. It was three a.m. when Jekyll stumbled through the door. His eyes were dilated and a slight tremor ran through his body, almost as if he had too much energy and he didn't know how to get rid of it. His clothes were a mess, his hair tousled, he looked as though he had just gotten back from some sort of a club after a night of drinking and other...nasty...things. And that's exactly what Hyde thought when he walked into the front hall to see his lover leaning against the wall tiredly.

"What...happened?" Hyde demanded through gritted teeth.

"I...I'm n-not sure…" Jekyll began, his speech slurred, "one m-minute I wa-was talking w-with Janet…the n-n-next I was…" The doctor trailed off, looking down at the floor in shame.

"You were what?" Hyde growled, stepping closer to Jekyll.

Jekyll shook his head, not wanting to answer his lover.

"What…happened...next, Jekyll?!" Hyde demanded again, slamming his hands against the wall behind Jekyll.

"I DON'T KNOW, DAMN IT! I WOKE UP NAKED IN THE BACKROOM OF A CLUB WITH HER! I don't know...how I g-got there or w-what happened...I c-can only a-assume…" Jekyll's voice went from a shout to barely above a whisper, but there was no need to finish his sentence, it was obvious what he meant.

Hyde pulled away from Jekyll and turned around, walking back to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Jekyll collapsed to the floor in tears. He had been telling the truth, he had no idea what had happened. Janet had come up to him after work, they had talked for a while when things had started to go wrong. His vision was blurry and he couldn't think straight. He vaguely recalled walking into the club, the rest was just bits and pieces. However, he was sure of one thing...he had cheated on Hyde.

~~~{*^*}~~~

A month had passed since that night, nothing had improved. Hyde was ignoring Jekyll completely, he wouldn't even glare at him, no matter how much he wanted too. Jekyll slept out on the couch each night, quietly crying himself to sleep. Hyde wasn't faring any better, he was mad, of course he was, but he was upset too.

One day, while Jekyll was at work, Hyde received a visitor. He had been sprawled across the couch asleep when the doorbell rang. He groaned and sat up, glancing at the clock as he did so. It was only two o' clock. He stood up and stretched, before walking over and opening the door.

Standing in front of him was a young woman, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, dressed in a nurses outfit. She was out of breath, as though she had just ran there all the way from the hospital.

"Are you Mr. Hyde?" She asked, once she had caught her breath.

"I am, what do you want?" He replied gruffly.

"My name is Janet Morose, I-" She began, but was cut off as the door slammed in her face.

Hyde turned and began to walk back to the living room. He had no interest in speaking with the woman that Jekyll had cheated on him with. A loud knocking began on the door, insistent and urgent sounding.

"MR. HYDE, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU! IT'S ABOUT DR. JEKYLL! WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Janet screamed, continuing to pound on the door.

Hyde froze at that, how was it not Jekyll's fault?

 _'Well...he was quite shaken up...and he did say he didn't remember what exactly happened...he very well could have been…'_

The madman flung the door open, glaring at the nurse in hatred and anger.

"What do you mean: It wasn't Jekyll's fault?" He growled out.

"Two weeks before that night, myself and the others at the hospital had been bribed into keeping Jekyll behind at the hospital after hours. Near the end of the second week, nearly a month ago now, I had been bribed to convince Dr. Jekyll to...sleep with me...but in order to do so, I had to drug him…" The nurse trailed off nervously, avoiding eye contact with Hyde.

"You did what?!" Hyde snapped in anger, grabbing the nurse by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"I-I...I d-didn't wa-want too! B-but...I n-needed th-the mon-ey!" Janet choked out, clawing at Hyde's hand.

He snarled and dropped her to the ground. She coughed, gasping for air and holding her bruised neck. Hyde glowered down at her in disgust and hatred.

"Who bribed you?" He demanded, towering over her shaking form.

When she refused to answer he back handed her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"WHO BRIBED YOU?!" Hyde repeated angrily, stepping towards Janet as he did so, causing her to flinch away in fear.

"D-Dr. Ha-Hastie Lanyon…" She whimpered, holding her cheek in pain.

"Go back to wherever the fuck you came from, and so help me if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb." Hyde growled out menacingly, before turning around and storming back inside the house, slamming the door behind him.

Janet jumped up the moment the door had closed and took off running for the hospital.

~~~{*^*}~~~

Later that night Jekyll walked in the door at half past nine, as he had been doing for the past month. He set his things down and turned to close the door. The doctor, after locking the door, turned back around, prepared to walk further into the house, but suddenly found himself pressed back against the door, another mouth pressed hungrily against his own.

Jekyll was frozen in shock, his mind couldn't register what was happening. The house was dark, he couldn't see two feet in front of him, much less figure out who had him pinned up against his door and was kissing him as if they would die if they didn't. The figure pulled away, their breath hot against his lips.

"I'm so...so sorry...I should've been more observant...this might not have happened had I just paid attention…" They whispered brokenly, voice strained with tears.

Jekyll recognized the voice immediately, and upon this realization, relaxed instantly.

"Hyde…? What are you talking about? What have you to be sorry for? I was the one who...who ch-cheated on you…" Jekyll trailed off, tears coming to his eyes as he recalled how he had betrayed his love.

"No…" Hyde shook his head slowly, resting his forehead against Jekyll's, "You were drugged…" He trailed off as Jekyll's mind processed the information.

"Wh-what do you m-mean…?" Jekyll asked incredulously.

"Janet Morose. She came by earlier...she told me that her and the others at the hospital had been bribed to detain you each night...and that a month ago she had been bribed to convince you to sleep with her...she had to drug you to do so." Hyde explained slowly.

Jekyll was quiet for a few minutes, trying to find truth in Hyde's words.

 _'That would explain why I couldn't remember what exactly had happened…'_ Jekyll thought to himself in shock.

"But who...who bribed them…?" Jekyll whispered hoarsely.

"Lanyon…he wanted you for himself...but you didn't want him...so he strove to destroy our relationship...hoping that it would give him a chance...and he almost succeeded too...all because I couldn't be bothered to pay more attention…" Hyde's voice wavered as he trailed off, tears running down his face.

"No...Hyde this isn't your fault...you had every right to believe I was merely drunk after what happened." Jekyll began softly, reaching up and wiping away Hyde's tears, "But whether I was drugged or not, it doesn't change the fact that I betrayed you…" Jekyll finished, no longer trying to hold back his tears.

"I don't blame you for that...not anymore...it's Lanyon's fault for what happened, and he will pay for what he's done." Hyde growled out, before wiping away Jekyll's tears as he had done for him, "But first...I have something else I need to take care of…" Hyde whispered huskily in Jekyll's ear.

Jekyll shivered, opening his mouth to speak, but was silenced as Hyde's lips once again pressed against his own. Jekyll kissed back passionately, grabbing Hyde's collar in his hands and pulling him flush against him. Hyde smirked against his lips, running his tongue across Jekyll's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The doctor obliged, moaning lowly as Hyde's tongue ran across every inch of his mouth.

Hyde pulled back slightly for air, but barely managed to take a breath before Jekyll leaned forward and sealed their lips together for the third time that night. He let go of Hyde's collar, running his hands down his body instead. Hyde shivered under the doctor's touch, before grinding against him.

Jekyll moaned again, wrapping his legs around Hyde's waist tightly. The madman moved from his lips to his ear, licking the shell of it, causing Jekyll to shiver against him.

"You are mine...no one else's…" Hyde growled out, biting the tip of Jekyll's ear lightly.

"Y-yes~!" Jekyll stuttered out, his face a deep red.

Hyde kissed his way from Jekyll's ear, down his jawline, and to his neck. He bit and licked at the doctor's neck, biting down on his collarbone, licking over the newly made mark apologetically. He continued to leave love bites all across Jekyll's throat, all the while running his hands up the doctor's shirt to fondle his nipples teasingly.

Jekyll moaned loudly and rutted against Hyde wantingly.

"Hyde~ Please…!" Jekyll whined, grinding against him again.

"Please, what?" Hyde asked, smirking against Jekyll's neck.

"Please...please st-stop toying with m-me!"

"What do you want, Jeky?" Hyde purred, completely stopping his ministrations thus far.

"Please, just fuck me already!" Jekyll shouted, grinding against Hyde again.

The madman smirked, kissing Jekyll hungrily. Then placing his hands underneath Jekyll to support him, he began walking towards their bedroom, kicking open the door and shutting it behind him with his foot.

Hyde gently laid Jekyll down on the bed, climbing over top of him. He kept the kiss going as he quickly removed the doctor's shirt, following with his own. Hyde broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Jekyll's chest, before taking one of his nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking it, before moving on to the other.

"A-ah~!" Jekyll moaned, arching into Hyde's touch.

The madman smirked, leaning up to claim the doctor's lips with his own, slowly removing Jekyll's pants and boxers along with his own.

Hyde ground their erections together, and Jekyll broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Hyde flipped Jekyll over onto his stomach, pulling a bottle of lube out of the bedside table. He coated his fingers, before slowly sliding one inside Jekyll's entrance.

Jekyll moaned beneath him as he pumped his finger in and out of him, adding a second after a minute and scissoring them. Jekyll's face was flushed, he was panting and moaning as Hyde continued to prepare him. Soon Hyde added a third, flexing them and stroking Jekyll's inner walls as if he was searching for something.

"AH! HYDE!" Jekyll screamed in pleasure as his fingers brushed over his sweet spot.

Hyde chuckled, pressing against that spot again and watching as Jekyll screamed. He smirked, removing his fingers and starting to prepare himself.

Jekyll whimpered at the loss, looking back at Hyde pleadingly.

"Hyde…"

"Patience, love. You'll get what you want soon enough." Hyde spoke lowly, before slowly sliding inside Jekyll.

Jekyll moaned loudly as Hyde pressed inside of him. Laying his head against the pillow and panting hard once Hyde was fully situated inside him.

Hyde stilled, waiting for Jekyll to adjust. Though they had done this before, it had been over a month since they had last gone at it, and Hyde wanted to be sure he didn't hurt his lover.

"Oh God, Hyde...move!" Jekyll shouted, rolling his hips.

Hyde smirked, pulling out of Jekyll all the way, before slowly thrusting back into him. Jekyll moaned as his lover continued thrusting in and out of him at a slow pace, it was driving him mad!

"Damn it, Hyde! F-faster! Harder! Pl-please!" Jekyll managed to utter out through the pleasure.

Hyde grinned, before pulling out and slamming back into Jekyll roughly, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"AHH~! HYDE~!" Jekyll screamed in pleasure.

His madman lover continued pounding into him as hard and fast as he could, hitting the doctor's sweet spot every time. Jekyll's voice was beginning to grow hoarse from his screaming. Suddenly his arms gave out beneath him, and he collapsed to the bed, his lower half held up by Hyde's hands on his hips.

Hyde reached a hand around to grasp his lover's member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jekyll moaned and screamed underneath him, as Hyde continued to pleasure him.

Jekyll stilled, before screaming at the top of his lungs as his orgasm swept over him, and he released into his lover's hand.

"HYDE~!"

Hyde continued thrusting into Jekyll, losing his rhythm as he felt Jekyll's walls tighten around him. A few thrusts later he buried himself deep inside Jekyll and released his seed inside him, moaning lowly in pleasure.

"Jekyll~!"

Jekyll whimpered quietly as Hyde slipped out of him, his lower half collapsing to the bed. Hyde fell beside him in exhaustion, pulling Jekyll into his arms and holding him close. Jekyll relaxed in his lover's arms, sighing tiredly. The doctor closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, Hyde following soon after.

~~~{*^*}~~~

Hyde awoke the next morning alone in the bed, and for a moment believed yesterday and last night to be a dream. He sat up and sighed, about to get out of bed until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a note, lying on the bedside table. Hyde picked it up, immediately recognizing Jekyll's handwriting, and quietly read it to himself.

 _Hyde-_

 _I'm terribly sorry I didn't stay to say goodbye this morning, but I wanted to let you rest. See you tonight, love!_

 _-Jekyll_

The madman smiled, so it wasn't a dream after all.

~~~{*^*}~~~

Hyde glanced at the clock, it was 9:30 p.m. Jekyll should be home by now. He stretched out on the couch, dozing off. Fifteen minutes later the door slammed shut, and Hyde jumped to his feet in alarm. He ran into the front hall to see Jekyll collapsed by the door, crying and holding his cheek in pain. Hyde rushed forward, falling to his knees next to the doctor and pulling him into his lap.

"What happened?!" Hyde asked in worry.

"I…I w-was leaving w-work w-when Lanyon c-came up to m-me…he gr-grabbed me a-and kissed m-me…I p-pushed him a-away and h-he slapped me…" Jekyll whimpered, throwing his arms around Hyde and holding onto him for dear life.

"That fucking bastard!" Hyde growled in anger, holding Jekyll to him tightly, "It's alright, Jeky, I've got you...he won't lay a hand on you ever again...I swear it…" He whispered gently, trying to calm his lover down.

After a few minutes Jekyll's sobs quieted as he drifted off in Hyde's arms. The madman looked down at his lover sadly, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to their bedroom, laying him down on their bed gently.

Jekyll had a small cut across his left cheekbone, just barely bleeding, surrounded by a dark purple bruise that was forming. It made Hyde's blood boil to think of someone harming his lover, and he intended to make them pay. After cleaning up the cut on Jekyll's cheek and making sure he was fast asleep, Hyde left the room, walking over to the laboratory doors and stepping inside.

He searched through the cabinets, looking for a certain chemical. His eyes focused on a small, black vial. He grinned maliciously and took the vial in his hand, glancing down at the label successfully.

 ** _Cyanide._**

Hyde walked back out of the laboratory, and into the front hall. He grabbed his coat, slipping it on and placing the vial of poison in his pocket. Opening the door he slipped outside, closing and locking it quietly behind him.

~~~{*^*}~~~

When he returned a few hours later, covered in cuts and bruises, he found Jekyll lying across the couch. He stepped towards him; the first thing he noticed was that the bruise on his cheek had lost its purple hue and was now just black.

 _'Damn Lanyon…he deserved far worse than having poison shoved down his throat!'_ Hyde thought in fury.

Hyde took a few deep breaths, calming himself slightly, before going over and hoisting his lover into his arms and carrying him back to their bedroom. He laid Jekyll down, climbing in beside him and pulling the covers over them both. The madman held his doctor close protectively, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Jekyll." Hyde whispered into his hair.

"I love you too, Hyde…" Jekyll mumbled a few minutes later.

Hyde smiled to himself, before cuddling Jekyll closer and drifting off to sleep.

 **Ok, hope you guys enjoyed this, it took four days to write! Also, updates will probably be weird for the next week or so, I've got a lot going on after school, so I don't have much time to write. Let me know what you guys think! Also, if you have any requests I'd be more than happy to oblige!**


End file.
